


Born from a Winchester

by Elementiss_5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Says Yes, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, Next Generation Winchester(s), Sam Says Yes, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Winged Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementiss_5/pseuds/Elementiss_5
Summary: When Dean became a demon again, he didn't want his children or their mother to see him as a demon, so he locked himself away, with Castiel and Sam trying to cure him.But what if he meets his daughter after seventeen years and finds out that their destiny is going to chnage how they see each other. Add in Castiel's half angel son, An uncle addicted to demon blood again and a battle between good and evil rising, the road is so long...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my crappy spelling and this is going to be short since it's just the prologue

_Twenty-nine year old Faye Denzan was laying on a hospital bed, with two baby children in her arms, one in a blue blanket and one in a pink one blanket. She saw as a man walked in, with blue eyes, full of doubt and sadness._

_“Are you Faye Denzan?” The man asked. Faye said, “Yes, and you are the angel Castiel.”_

_The man looked shocked and Faye said, “I’m a hunter as well as the Winchesters and I was told about you when Sam was drunk.”_

_Castiel laughed and said, “Well, I’m here on behalf of Dean, the father of the two you gave birth to.”_

_She looked at him, intensely, and then heard a small cry. She looked at the girl and saw that when she opened her eyes, they looked exactly like Dean’s. Faye chuckled and rocked the little girl a all bit._

_“I’m sorry but Dean will not be coming back.” Castiel said, getting Faye’s attention._

_She put a hand over her mouth and he said, “The Mark of Cain has taken over him and he is now a demon again. We locked him up as he fights the condition. Dean would get to know the names of his twin children, so he sent me to learn their names.”_

_Faye wiped away the tears spilled down her cheeks and she looked at the boy, saying, “John Castiel Winchester.”_

_She then looked at the girl, seeing Dean’s eyes and said, “Destiny Mary Winchester, a name he wanted to give our daughter.”_

_Castiel nodded and was about to turn away, he stopped at the door, barely touching the handle._

_“You know, I have a friend who gave birth to a son about two year ago. I’ll leave her number and maybe you two can talk about letting the three have a playdate sometime.” Castiel said, leaving in a flash, leaving Faye to cry her eyes as much as she wanted to._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any spelling mistakes and I don't own anything

Getting off a black and red flamed bike, sixteen year old Destiny pulled off her helmet. She moved a piece of her brown hair behind her ear as she looked around the parking lot, seeing a mixture of people enter the three story high school.

She grabbed her black backpack and helmet and began her walk into the school, getting a few looks as she entered the crowd of people.

As she got to a faded blue locker, a group of three girls were on the side of the faded blue locker door, once she opened up the door.

“So little Winchester, what do you want for your birthday this year.” The main girl said, twirling a piece of her black hair.

Destiny replied, “Well Skye, I would like a break from you, where you shut your cake hole and go get money to spend on dresses from your big bucks daddy.”

Skye just gasped and the other two girls saw as Destiny had a smirk on her face and she left the group of three, joining a teen with black hair.

“So, is Skye giving you a hard time again?” He asked, glancing back at the group of three girls.

“It’s fine Jacob. They always give a hard time, but I gotta put up with it. John is dating Skye and I want him to be happy.” Destiny said, as she turned into a class of teenagers around her age.

Sitting down, in the back, Destiny turned her attention to the window, just staring out it with her hazel green eyes, waiting for the teacher to get into the class and begin her lesson on different religions.

Once she was inside a library, Destiny cracked open a book about demons, when someone dumped into the back of her chair. She moved back a little looked up at the person who dumped into her.

Sam Winchester didn’t really get out a lot, but he knew that somewhere, in this library was the power to do something incredible and that it might help Dean out.

“Excuse me, but what are you doing in a high school library because you look too old to be a student.” A female voice said.

Sam turned around and saw a girl with eyes that reminded him of his older brother, Dean Winchester. He just stood there trying to register the fact that this girl looked and reminded him of his brother.

“Excuse me, but what are you looking at? I’m no Lady Gaga or his your brain dead?” Destiny said, looking at the man and closing the book she had.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts and said, “I’m here as a new teacher and I was looking for something.”

Destiny nodded and got back to her book, as Sam looked around the library a little more. He looked back again at Destiny and saw her green eyes reading about something she must really want to read about. He nodded and walked over to Destiny, making her looked up.

“Okay, what the hell is your problem with me?” Destiny asked. Sam replied, “Well, you just remind me of someone so what’s your name them miss?”

Destiny closed her book and said, “Destiny Mary Winchester. Now, can I finish my book please?”

Sam nodded and left the teen alone, to enjoy her book. He smiled to himself and went ahead and got out his phone.

He put the phone up to his ear and said, “Hey Cass, is the demon or Dean in control right now? I need to ask him something.”

Sam waited a little bit, until Castiel replied, _“Yes, Dean’s in control but I don’t know for how long though.”_

Sam replied, “It’s fine. Go ahead and put him on. I need to know something from him.”

After some time, Destiny closed the book and rubbed the bridge of her nose, as a slight headache came on. She coughed a little and in her hand, she saw a small thing of blood, right in the middle of her hand.

Sam asked, still on the phone, “Dean, why didn’t you tell me that you had a daughter and that I have a neice?”

A familiar voice replied, _“Well, I didn’t know how to tell you that my accident I knocked up Faye and she was pregnant with my children.”_

Sam was about to say something, but heard a loud cough. He looked over and saw that Destiny was coughing to her hand and when she moved it away, there was a trace of blood on her lips.

He gasped and got over to her. He pulled her hand away from her mouth and saw the blood running down it.

“Hang on. I’m gonna get some help.” Sam says, but she grabbed his arm, with her non bloodied hand.

“It’s fine. This has happened before and I’ll be fine.” She said, coughing a little with every word.

Sam shook his head and called Castiel, but saw as Destiny coughed up some more blood, but she just looked at her hand, with widen eyes.

As Castiel was talking, Sam looked over and saw Destiny was looking at her hand, with fear in her eyes.

She looked at him and said, “It’s never lasted this long before.”

Sam then heard Castiel say, _“I’ll send Jacob to get Destiny and maybe we can figure out what’s going on with her.”_

Sam replied, “Yeah, okay. Thanks man and I’ll see you when we get back. Go ahead and get a room ready for her.”

Just as Sam hanged up, Jacob appeared, examining Destiny. He was careful not to hurt her, but he saw the pain she was in and was a little worried about her.

Destiny looked at him, with dull eyes and she was gonna say something, but Jacob said, “You need to save your strength Des. I don’t think anyone would want to bury you at seventeen. Plus, your mom would kill you for not telling her about these little ‘episodes’ you’ve been having.”

Sam gave a small chuckle, but saw as Jacob picked her up and kept her in his arms, as Sam touched his shoulder and the two of them were gone from the school library, in a small enough blinding light not to attract any attention.


End file.
